<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>开放式关系 by sanqianyuanzhiqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789280">开放式关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu'>sanqianyuanzhiqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A团其他CP [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个混合了SJS&amp;润水仙的邪恶脑洞，是前一段时间看到wb上开放式关系的产物。</p><p>人物分别是20代松本润，30代樱井翔，深山，中込太（斑比）。大概隔一段时间就会更新一下，每章前会标出cp。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 松本润水仙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A团其他CP [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.（20%SJ+80%润水仙）</p><p> </p><p>三十代樱井翔和深山是一对处在开放式关系中的同居情侣，与他们住在一起的还有大学生松本润。</p><p> </p><p>松本和他们的关系是秘密，对外是单身人设。他有个大学同学叫中込太，中込一直（自以为隐秘地）暗恋着松本，松本其实也对他有一点心动，但他自己玩的很开，也非常享受现在的状态，不确定中込是否能接受自己的生活方式，更不希望中込为了自己勉强改变。</p><p> </p><p>三人的秘密关系持续了小半年，松本大三时，中込偶然地认识了深山，又无意中撞见松本和深山非常亲密的场景。</p><p> </p><p>中込从大学入学就喜欢松本，一开始还能自我催眠也许松本是喜欢女孩子，这下连自欺欺人都做不到了，一时间特别痛苦，终于在某次聚会上借着酒劲拽住松本，问他是我就不可以吗？</p><p>（松本：可以，但没有必要x）</p><p> </p><p>松本有点不知所措，中込力气大，他被对方拽着去了最近的love hotel。中込害怕他跑，一路死死抓着他，进了房间就直接把松本推到浴室，打开淋喷头对着他从头到脚地冲。</p><p>松本全身都湿透了，都到这份上了，他干脆顺从本心，扯着中込的领子把人拽过来，在淋浴下捧着他的脸吻他，又开始脱自己的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>中込没想到事情会发展这样，整个傻了。松本咬着他的嘴唇，含糊地说怎么还要我来帮你吗？</p><p> </p><p>中込还是处男，激动起来控制不好力气，松本皮肤又敏感，一通折腾完之后看着惨不忍睹，不过他也没让中込好过，最近为了涂甲油留的指甲在他背上掐了好几道血痕。</p><p> </p><p>太激烈的后果就是第二天松本累的根本起不来。第二天是周末，中込有要打工的早班，他叫不醒松本，又被他身上的青青紫紫吓到，以防万一，咬着牙给深山打电话，憋屈地请他来宾馆照看一下松本。</p><p> </p><p>深山听到这种匪夷所思的委托差点没笑死，完全是为了围观才去了宾馆，拍了几张松本一身痕迹的照片传给樱井，这才心满意足地把松本抗了回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松本这一觉睡到下午才完全清醒，全身都疼的要命，非常低气压地开始洗漱。深山悄无声息地走到他身边站着，嘲笑他“挺激烈啊”“你俩是互殴了吗”……</p><p>松本：……闭嘴</p><p>深山：你准备让樱井翔知道吗</p><p> </p><p>【此处有一个隐藏背景：松本其实暗恋樱井，但这件事只有深山知道——被这个人精看出来的】</p><p> </p><p>松本瞪了深山一眼，深山觉得他这个表情很好笑，就去掀他的衣服，说你看看你这个样子，你以为真的瞒得住？</p><p> </p><p>松本只穿了一件睡袍，里面内裤都没穿。深山直接掀开睡袍从后面进入了他。那个地方前一天才被用过，深山很轻松地插到了底，掐着松本的腰逼他看着镜子。松本气得要命，但又没办法地被操出了感觉，耳边是深山语气冷静的dirty talk，问他昨天那位斑比同学表现怎么样？哦对了我记得他没交过女朋友吧，他知道要舔哪里你才会爽吗？</p><p> </p><p>松本被他锁在怀里动弹不得，脸色被羞耻和情欲蒸得艳若桃花。深山动作很快，直直地擦过那一点，松本很快被插射了，倒在深山怀里喘气。</p><p> </p><p>深山揉了揉他的头发，非常敷衍地夸了他几句。松本无语，正准备起身，一直紧闭的书房门忽然开了。樱井走出来，面沉入水。</p><p> </p><p>深山非常愉快地跟樱井打招呼，说哎呀翔君也在？</p><p> </p><p>松本：……</p><p> </p><p>松本不知道樱井听到了多少，非常紧张，但又不知道该从何解释起——他还不知道深山一回来就添油加醋地全告诉了樱井。</p><p> </p><p>樱井很恼火，特别恼火。他非常吃那个昵称是斑比的男孩子的醋，但他也知道这完全没道理。深山笑嘻嘻地看着他一把将还在不知所措的松本抱起，直接带回了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>门被关上了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>02.（100%润水仙）</p><p> </p><p>Love hotel那一晚之后，中込太似乎就默认已经松本交往了，开始常常给他发消息，约松本去游乐场/水族馆/电影院。</p><p>松本有点甜蜜又有点苦恼，依然是之前的原因——他不确定中込是否能接受自己的生活方式，因此不敢轻易回应他。他能感觉到樱井对中込的事情不太高兴，因此选择了深山作为商量对象。</p><p> </p><p>樱井这几天最近出差，于是深山下厨，两人在家吃了一顿挺正式的晚餐。深山认真听完松本的烦恼，思考一番后提说不如你先和小朋友试试，如果真的很喜欢，再想办法，顺其自然，船到桥头自然直，Let it go～Let it go～</p><p>松本：……</p><p> </p><p>深秋是最舒服的季节，饭后两个怕冷的人裹着毯子双双倒在沙发上。深山忽然坐起来，一本正经地问松本做不做——“你不是总说起居室的地毯如何软吗，难道不想试试？难得翔君不在，啊对了，还有壁炉！”</p><p>听到壁炉松本的眼睛就亮了，连深山提议角色扮演也没觉得有什么不好。</p><p> </p><p>——什么角色？</p><p>——你不是正为你的小男朋友烦心吗？不如就扮高中同学吧……放课后的教室什么的。</p><p> </p><p>说完深山就进了衣帽间，再出来时手上拎着一套不知道从哪来的高中制服，递给松本。</p><p> </p><p>松本：只有一套？</p><p>深山：对啊</p><p>松本：你不穿？</p><p>深山：因为只有一套啊～</p><p>松本：……</p><p> </p><p>深山设定的场景——正如本人所说的那样——相当普通。（松本：喂）不过是放课后的教室，深山扮演的冲动男高中生向心中的高岭之花表白，高岭之花一开始还有点犹豫，之后也就半推半就了。</p><p> </p><p>校服外套的扣子全部被解开，深山低头在松本的乳尖上亲了一口，抱他到桌子上坐着，脱下长裤，露出两条嫩白长腿。松本在他的要求下非常羞涩地分开双腿，露出粉色穴口。深山伸进一指，发现居然已经很湿了。</p><p> </p><p>深山：嚯</p><p> </p><p>心知是松本换衣服时顺便做了润滑，深山从衣袋里掏出（不知什么时候放进去的）震动棒，漫不经心地插入松本穴里，档位调到最大。松本被他折磨得眼角发红，依然记着自己的人设，死死咬着嘴唇，完全不求饶。</p><p> </p><p>“装什么啊……”恶劣的男高中生将他搂在怀里，咬他的耳朵，“以后只要你坐在这张桌子后面，就能想起我，啊对了，你新买的那个东西呢？”</p><p> </p><p>松本一头雾水，只见深山转身进了书房，回来时拿着一枚印章，笑盈盈地拔出松本体内的震动棒扔在一边，就着淋漓的淫水塞进了他的穴眼。松本还没来得及表示反对，就见深山在桌上又放了印泥，以及几张白纸。</p><p> </p><p>松本：……你想干什么</p><p>深山：印章啊……当然是盖章咯</p><p> </p><p>接下来他拽着松本的手，温柔耐心地哄着松本颤颤巍巍抬起屁股，将自己拿来的数十张白纸都印上【松本】，终于完成后心满意足将啜泣的宝贝搂紧怀里，亲吻他的额头。</p><p> </p><p>——“好学生，这就是契约了哦。以后你必须乖乖听我的，只要我有需求就得随时脱下裤子给我干。记得随时做好准备，不然伤到你我会心疼的。来，让我检查你盖的章——啧，这张，这张，还有这张都没有盖好呢。再来一次好吗？要到我满意为止哦。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>03.（100%SJ）</p><p> </p><p>松本决定听取深山的建议，接受中込。他俩是一个专业，一次大课后班长提议聚餐，问大家周末有没有时间。</p><p> </p><p>中込本来因为松本最近躲着自己有点低落，正准备说不去了，却被不知道从什么地方冒出来的松本悄悄勾住了手。他猛地偏头去看松本，松本却移开视线，扭头和其他人说话。</p><p> </p><p>班长：松本你去不去？</p><p> </p><p>松本：当然去</p><p> </p><p>班长：好……斑比？</p><p> </p><p>松本轻轻捏了一下他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>中込：……去</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聚餐那天，众人（不出所料的）喝嗨了。整晚松本一直在和各种人打打闹闹，终于在某次起身去洗手间前朝中込眨了下眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>中込被他水盈盈的桃花眼看得心跳加速，一仰头喝完了杯中剩下的啤酒——因为喝太快还呛到了。松本靠在走廊墙上等他，看到拐角探头探脑的小鹿就笑着把人扯过来，伸手环住他的脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>两人在走廊亲了一会儿，松本捏着中込的下巴推开他，牵着他的手拐进洗手间的一个隔间，锁上门。松本刚想说什么，中込又迫不及待吻了上来。</p><p> </p><p>棒球少年肺活量太好，松本被他亲得后仰，整个人都贴在木板门上。空间太小了，两人四条长腿缠在一起，松本报复性地用膝盖去蹭他的下身，很快感觉到那根东西兴奋起来，硬邦邦地抵着自己。</p><p> </p><p>好——纯——情——啊——</p><p> </p><p>松本在心中呐喊，突然伸手捏了一把中込的脸，蹲下身，拉开他的裤链将那一根放出来，含住吮吸的同时不忘用上目线去看中込。</p><p>松本的技术太好，眼波流转时像是什么吸食精血的妖精，中込为了不丢脸地叫出来一直拿手捂着嘴，脸都憋红了。</p><p> </p><p>到底还是没办法在这里做到尽兴。</p><p> </p><p>松本遗憾地想，将中込的东西吐到马桶，拒绝了他红着脸说要帮自己的提议。</p><p> </p><p>太可爱了——</p><p> </p><p>呐喊×2，松本没忍住，张口在中込还有点婴儿肥的脸颊上咬了一口，拉过他的胳膊圈在自己腰上，嘴唇贴上他的。</p><p> </p><p>“那么……请多指教。”</p><p>松本说，愉悦地看着眼前人的一双鹿眼一点点亮起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——然后就开始了最普通也最甜蜜的校园恋爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>答应中込的当天松本就和深山说了，对方回了一个冷笑话，一句“哦～”，以及“樱井翔又出差了”的告知。</p><p> </p><p>松本鸵鸟地没有回复。想到上次和樱井的sex他就心里发虚——樱井显然很不高兴，动作比平时粗暴一些，松本被他折磨得泪水涟涟，身上乱七八糟什么液体都有。事后樱井也没有吻他，只犹豫地揉了揉他的脑袋，最后进来抱他去清理的是深山。</p><p> </p><p>那之后樱井就一直在出差。</p><p>松本又心虚又生气又伤心，樱井没有主动给他发消息，于是松本也赌气一句话不说。最近的三人line群里充斥着深山牌冷笑话，简直有碍观瞻了。</p><p> </p><p>整整一个月，松本每天都和深山口中的“小男朋友”在一起，形影不离。中込在校外租了个公寓，松本和深山说了一声，暂时搬了过去。</p><p> </p><p>最近松本的头发有点长了，他没有剪，又去接了一截，扎起公主头。他的五官本就深邃过一般的“俊秀”，留长发也没有违和感，反而艳丽无双。他讨厌被晒，却逐渐习惯坐在棒球场外看中込在球场上挥汗如雨，转过身时露出一点发亮的金色发梢。</p><p> </p><p>他们都是学校名人，经常有大胆的女生前来告白——“松本同学……”/“中込同学……”  </p><p>松本就举起两人十指相扣的手给她们看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出逃的日子结束在一个普通的下午。</p><p>松本和中込以及棒球队的一帮人在学校咖啡厅。他倚在中込身上刷推，昏昏欲睡。手机突然响了。前一天深山说要来看他，松本答应了，甚至想好了如果深山突然出现自己如何该向中込解释——</p><p> </p><p>来电显示却是樱井翔。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>04.（100%SJ&amp;有一点点樱井深山松本的three-way）</p><p> </p><p>樱井不是深山——他不仅不会神出鬼没突然出现，还贴心地在到达前十分钟就联系了松本，问他在哪里见面比较方便——语气克制一如既往，没人能从这样的语气中猜出他的真实情绪。</p><p> </p><p>久违地听到樱井的声音，松本又惊讶又紧张，脑中像是有什么在瞬间炸开。他从座位上站起来，含糊地告诉中込晚上有事要先走——也顾不上安抚他了，背着包在一群人疑惑的目光中匆匆跑开。</p><p> </p><p>樱井已经到了校门口。松本一眼就看见了那辆熟悉的车。他停下来，站在原地深呼吸好几下，撑起一副若无其事的表情，走过去敲敲车窗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一路上他们没怎么说话。樱井平静地跟随导航开车，中途告诉松本在回家前要先去一趟超市——来自深山交代的采买任务。松本起先还没在意，直到看见樱井递来的清单才目瞪口呆——深山该不是指望他和樱井把超市搬回去吧！</p><p> </p><p>两个小时后回到公寓，松本累到连冷淡都装不出，樱井看起来也是。罪魁祸首深山迟迟没有回来，直到樱井忍无可忍叫了外卖才慢慢吞吞发来消息，说哎呀晚上突然有事，你们先吃先睡吧不用等我了哈。</p><p> </p><p>樱井：所以你让我去接松本润干什么？</p><p> </p><p>松本：果然清单列那么多是故意的吧！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而不得不说深山的方法很有用——人在疲惫时是无法长久维持紧绷的气氛的。</p><p> </p><p>沉默着洗漱完毕，松本像猫一样瘫再沙发上刷手机——极度疲倦时他的身体会无意识蜷缩起来，如同母体内寻求保护的婴儿一般。樱井吹干了头发从浴室出来，见松本眼睛都快要闭上了，看不下去地出声劝他：“累了就去睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>松本眼睛都不看他，淡淡地应了一声。樱井也不在意，转过身准备回房间，却被突然扑过来的松本吓了一跳。背后柔软的热源执着地拥抱着他，樱井一时动不了，只能任松本抱着，犹豫地覆上他的手背。</p><p> </p><p>他不说话，因为知道松本会忍不住先开口。</p><p> </p><p>——“你还在生气？”</p><p> </p><p>……果然。</p><p> </p><p>樱井没办法地叹气，拉开松本的手——这费了一点力气，因为松本似乎不太愿意和他面对面，被握住手臂时依然沮丧地垂着脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>“松润……”樱井斟酌着字句，“不论我有没有生气，你都不用在意。在这段关系里，你只需要对自己负责。”</p><p> </p><p>他不该这样说的，他明明知道松本可能会因此而伤心。但他忍不住。 </p><p> </p><p>——他想要惩罚松本，就算他们其实如他所说的那样，处在一段根本没有承诺的关系中。就算他知道自己根本没有资格。 </p><p> </p><p>他做到了。 </p><p> </p><p>下一刻，松本几乎是瘫软着跪在樱井身前，紧紧搂住他的腰，将头埋在樱井黑色的浴袍里。有一秒钟樱井不明白他想要做什么，接着心痛地意识到松本是在哭。 </p><p> </p><p>心脏变成了一张纸，被这个男孩酸涩的眼泪和他紧紧抓住自己浴袍的手揉皱。樱井闭了闭眼睛，接着忍无可忍地抓住松本的肩膀，像提起一个摇摇晃晃的风筝那样将他提起来，粗暴地搂进怀里。 </p><p> </p><p>他托着松本的后颈与他接吻，克制的珍惜如同松本是他不小心掉出的一部分心脏。怜惜与情欲缠绕在一起，他剥开松本穿得松松垮垮的白色浴袍，从流畅的腰线开始抚摸，然后是丰腴的大腿，再往里，内侧的嫩肉已经沾上了情动的黏液。</p><p>温吞的前戏让松本有些受不了，夹着樱井的胳膊不耐烦地扭动，被樱井按着大腿分开，就着这个姿势将他压在铺着浴袍的走廊上。</p><p> </p><p>“想我了吗。”他低声问松本，不紧不慢地用两根手指开拓身下人已经开始张合的后穴。松本才不想回答这种问题，搂着他的脖子把人拽过来，愤怒地对着心形唇瓣又舔又咬。</p><p> </p><p>樱井张嘴任他亲了一会儿，抱起松本去了更柔软的沙发，让松本坐在自己腿上，低头，吮吸他敏感的乳尖直到松本呻吟着抱紧了他的脑袋。松本神情恍惚，不知道是在对樱井说还是喃喃自语：“要被翔くん吸空了……连着灵魂一起。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井大笑，额头抵着他的额头，亲昵地去蹭松本的鼻尖，“松润还真是很喜欢这样呢……”暧昧的尾音让松本想起他与樱井还有深山的许多次three-way，都是他在中间，胸口埋着樱井的脑袋，被濡湿的舌尖和软热的口腔舔吮到头脑一片空白。偶尔樱井也会用牙齿，松本本能地想后退，可他的身体里还插着深山的一根，无论如何都会被抓回来，牢牢钉在两人中间。性爱中的深山有绝对强势的一面，松本无法逃开他的钳制，又被樱井密不透风地吻住。前后夹击下，松本如同一块柔软的白色麻薯，被捣成他们喜欢的任意形状。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在也是如此——他被樱井掐着腰，艰难地一起一伏。骑乘的姿势总是可以进得很深，松本拉过樱井的手覆在自己小腹上，眼里残存着一点动人的泪光。</p><p> </p><p>——“这里，变成翔くん的形状了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.（100%SJ&amp;有一点点樱井深山松本的three-way）</p><p>与樱井的make up sex过后第二天，松本勇敢地在深山意味深长的似笑非笑中搬了回去。</p><p>中込最近在忙一个课题，暂时没时间来找他。松本本来就心虚，也不主动和他联系，下课后就老老实实窝在公寓里。日子又像是回到了从前。 </p><p>松本有很严重的起床气，除了樱井几乎无人能制。深山曾经意味深长地提起这个，说“这是为什么呢——”，被松本红着耳朵踢了一脚。</p><p>不过就算是樱井，在松本非常困倦时的叫早也会被无视。好在他对松本永远有用不完的耐心，几声得不到回应就爬到松本床上，低下头给睡美人一个深吻。松本很乖地张开嘴让他亲，眼睛却依旧是闭着的，迷迷糊糊的状态直到他被异样的快感唤醒，睁开眼发现胸口多了个毛茸茸的脑袋。<br/>“翔君……啊……”他难耐地扭腰，困意直接被情欲逼退，眼中漾起动人的水色。</p><p>樱井凑过来亲亲他的嘴角，说早上好，手掌一路从被吮吸得晶亮的乳尖抚至小腹，不轻不重地在松本浑圆的臀部揉捏几下，最后抚弄了几下晨勃的下身，松本就哭着挺腰射了。前一晚两人刚做过，樱井轻轻揉了揉几下小口就打开了，他伸进去两指，曲着手指抠挖，坏心地看松本像一尾不慎被海浪冲到沙滩上的鱼那样在自己手下扭动。</p><p>松本还没完全清醒就被这样撩拨，想要的感觉直接战胜了起床气，伸手要樱井抱。樱井含着他的嘴唇安抚他，分开软乎乎的美人的双腿，将自己送了进去。松本被他抓着顶，脑袋不一小心还和床板亲密接触了好几次，然后又被翻过来，腰部被提高摆成跪趴姿势。这次进得更深，松本开始还能哼哼唧唧，几个回合后就被身后激烈的抽送顶得只剩喘息。 </p><p> </p><p>松本怕冷，无论夏天冬天室温都喜欢调到28度，樱井和深山都纵着他，于是松本心安理得地享受着这份宠爱，在公寓里光着两条腿套着一件衬衣走来走去。这景象被下班回来的樱井看到，直接抓过他的手腕，把人压在沙发上亲。</p><p>他们做爱很频繁，很多时候连润滑都不用就可以操进去。松本的全身都敏感，被吻脖子都能湿，含住耳朵就如同有烟花在脑中爆开。他扬起脖子，抱住樱井埋在他胸口的脑袋，被吸得弓起身子，喘息着撒娇说翔君也太会吸了。樱井闻言，撑起身顶了一下腰，得到几声更暧昧地呻吟。他对松本露齿一笑： “润也很会啊。”  </p><p>松本撅起嘴，搂着他的脖子把人拉下来，一口咬住樱井的嘴唇。樱井嘶了一声，捏着他的下巴亲回去，两人在沙发上吻成一团。</p><p>偶尔是深山先回到公寓，小律师歪歪头，假装正直地问松本要不要等樱井回来。松本对这番装模作样的应对方式是直接跨坐深山身上，抓着他的手伸进自己的衣服。深山从善如流地抚摸他的腰线，在松本扭腰暗示他快一点时不紧不慢地将他推倒在沙发上。</p><p>松本被他含着出来一次，连同后穴也舔过一遍。等深山真正操进去时，松本已经被舌头和手指玩得浑身发软，媚眼如丝。深山把他抱起来坐在自己身上，松本仰着头说太深了，深山就势去吻他的脖子，掐着他的腰把他往下按。</p><p>樱井回来看到两人这样也不意外，松本在抱着深山身上上下起伏，一句“欢迎回来”被他说得千回百转。深山善解人意地抱着他站起来走到樱井身边。松本一边扭着臀部让身体里那根摩擦水穴，一边伸手要樱井抱。樱井笑着贴近两人，让松本捧着自己的脸，和他接吻。</p><p>松本说：“翔君也来。” </p><p>樱井拍拍他的脸，低头吸了一口松本被玩得胀大的乳头，听到娇吟出声，笑着说我先去洗澡，宝贝等我一下——他很少这么叫松本，松本一时间呆了，夹着深山直接到了高潮。 </p><p>喜欢的人的爱语，就是最高的刺激。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>